paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortar Cycle
Taken for a ride The Soviet Union once was home to the world's fastest, most efficient bike messenger service. Everything from telegrams, to cakes, to toiletries, to ammunition shipped from city to city, from republic to republic, via the Krasny Motory motor-bike fleet. While other nations scaled their delivery services and began dabbling in international trade, the Soviet Union held fast to its motor-bikes, until these bikes' guttural engines and sooty exhaust became synonymous with the sound and smell of any typical Soviet city. Once war came to the Union, however, the motor-bikes steadily grew quieter. For one thing, supplies turned scarce. For another, the Soviet propaganda machine started filtering all interpersonal communication and began delivering such messages in bulk on a quarterly basis. In the end, Krasny Motory went out of business because of all this. Ironically, its fleet of motor-bikes stood idle for months in a number of makeshift hangars, until it was already too late for the Soviet regime to absorb these assets into their military. But as the Union wallowed in the truce, forces desperately in need of equipment uncovered the stash of motor-bikes and began converting them into fast-attack vehicles that could cover a lot of ground quickly. The result was a vehicle known as the mortar cycle. In some ways, the mortar cycle bears little resemblance to the Krasny Motory motor-bike, due to all the modifications, upgrades, and after-market parts applied to make the vehicle combat-ready. In addition to its souped-up engine and light armour plating, the mortar cycle features a reinforced passenger sidecar with two weapon compartments. The first is a flame-retardant trunk that can safely transport dozens of unlit Molotov cocktails, all within arm's reach of the sidecar passenger. And the second is a collapsible mortar that uses the passenger sidecar as a stabilized base. Because the Soviet military largely ignored the use of mortars during the war, and favored heavy artillery instead, mortars were in relatively good supply when the rest of the Soviet military lay in shambles. In practice, these cheap weapons are surprisingly accurate and have an effective range greater than that of typical perimeter defenses. The characteristics of the mortar cycle's weaponry are well known due to the growing number of violent incidents they've caused, for the Soviet resistance to the delay of the World Revolution is well known. Mortar cycles may be heavily outmatched by Allied armour divisions or peacekeeping units, but they can be very elusive, and pack even greater top speeds than the Allies' own Multigunner infantry fighting vehicles. These scroungers did not count on one thing: conscripts tend to overdo things commonly. This might be encouraged as a foot soldier, but not as a driver. Drinking vodka while driving is discouraged, even in the Soviet Union. Due to several accidents with Mortar Cycles and the loss of 2 Commissars, the Mortar Cycle is considered not worthy, especially when only Conscripts want to drive them. The idea has been abandoned as better military equipment has been made available; all the bikes have been retooled for various civilian purposes. Behind the Scenes The Mortar Cycle, as with any Uprising Unit, will not feature in the game. Category:Lore